Traditional liquid crystal display (LCD) screen bodies are widely applied in electronic products. In order to display, a LCD screen changes the twist angle of the liquid crystal and transmits the display lights from a backlight. The NTSC (National Television Standards Committee) color gamut of a LCD screen body is usually around 45%˜80%. The spectrum of light from the backlight has great impact on the NTSC color gamut of the LCD screen body. There is a conventional Gamma standard for a LCD screen body, such as Gamma=2.2 and Gamma=2.0. It leans to be a warm tone with a relatively lower color temperature in Asian regions, while it leans to be a cold tone with a relatively higher color temperature in European regions.
An active-matrix-organic-light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display screen can have a NTSC color gamut of up to 100% or more. The Gamma parameters of a LCD screen body cannot be applied to an AMOLED display screen body because of the intrinsic differences between them. Some AMOLED displays may display a NTSC color gamut of 100% or more without achieving better displaying results visually.